In a conventional bit patterned medium (BPM), self-organization is combined with imprinting or an imprint pattern of a master template obtained by a method such as an electron beam lithography, and a desired magnetic pattern is obtained by the presence/absence (three-dimensional structure) of a magnetic recording layer. In a medium like this, a pattern density difference is produced between a servo area and data area. Since the pattern density difference directly affects the floatability of a recording head, it is necessary to reduce the density difference as much as possible in the BPM. However, the density difference is difficult to reduce because the pattern densities in the servo area and data area are predetermined. Although a method of filling up the three-dimensional structure of the medium is available as a measure, the filling performance changes in accordance with the pattern density or pattern size even when performing filling. This makes it difficult to planarize the medium surface by a practical process.